Due Date
by KlarolineHeartsx3
Summary: Elena has set up a date for herself to choose a Salvatore. but so has Caroline. Tyler or Klaus? Klaroline one-shot.


Due Date

Elena walked around Caroline's bedroom, pacing. She was in complete stress. Today was the day she set up to herself to decide which Salvatore brother she would choose. There was only one problem: she still had no idea whether to pick Stefan or Damon. "Caroline, what would you do if you were me?"

But that was the thing: Caroline had, without anyone knowing about it, off course, also set up a due date for herself. She had noticed, because it became undeniable after a while, that she had feelings for Klaus. But off course, she still had a relationship with Tyler, and she loved him… So it was time for her to put the pros and contras together.

First: pro Tyler. _That was an easy one_, she thought. _Tyler loves me more than anything else, he went out of town especially for me, so he could break his sire bond, and, he was prepared to die if it was needed for my safety. _Not that Caroline **wanted **Tyler to die. But it was sweet. It showed that he really loved her.

But there was also pro Klaus. _This is going to be a lot harder to figure out_, she thought to herself, determined about it. But as she started thinking, she found out that he actually had some pros. She could still remember the first time she had felt the spark: it was at the ball that his family had given, when she came in wearing Klaus's dress and he looked at her as if she was the most beautiful woman in the world…

But, pros:_ Well, he had the ability to look at me as if I were the only existing woman left on earth, he saved me from death when Tyler bit me, he wants to show me the world…_

So far for that… But, as she looked back at it, she had to admit that it was tie.

"Caroline?" She snapped out of it as she heard Elena's voice, who sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with you, but if you don't realize, I need your help. I kind of have no idea what to do."

"Look," started Caroline. She had no idea what she was going to say, but faster as expected, the words rolled out of her mouth. "If I were you, I would follow my heart. I know that your head rationalizes and shows you the 'smarter choice'. And your heart symbolizes your feelings, your emotions. And that's what love is about. Emotions. You can't rationalize it. You can choose what your head proposes and be unhappy for the rest of your life and always think, 'what if?'. Or you can go for the other choice. It might go wrong, but then at least you'll know you've tried."

Elena looked at her as if she'd seen a ghost. Or as if Caroline had just discovered electricity. But Caroline didn't see that. Because she had just realized that she hadn't given advice to Elena, but to herself.

Suddenly she stood up. "I'm sorry, Elena, but I just realized I'm pretty late for my appointment with the… uh… **doctor**, so I really have to kick you out."

And before she knew it, Elena was out. Caroline quickly took on her jacket and drove to the Mikaelson mansion, or whatever it was called. She pressed on the bell. Immediately she heard Rebekah inside. "Kol, can you open, please, I'm filing my nails." Then she heard the **obvious **sigh of Kol and the door opened almost immediately after that. "Ah, Caroline. I suppose you are here for my brother."

"Uh yes, I am. Is he here?"

"No, he's not. But you can wait here, he'll be back soon enough." And as Kol said that, Klaus walked in, as if he felt Caroline was there. "Caroline." he uttered, a bit surprised. "Klaus." Caroline responded, not really knowing what else she was supposed to say. Kol obviously felt he was not needed, because he left.

"I think we need to talk." Caroline said, not knowing how she was going to do this. _Note to myself: stop making impulsive decisions_, she thought. She took a deep breath anyway and started: "Today, I realized that I had to follow my heart. And my heart says that I should take a chance with you. So, Klaus:" Caroline took another deep breath. "I'm in love with you." she quickly ended.

Klaus looked at her, kind of helpless. "I have no idea what to say… I'm not good at these things…"

"That's okay." Caroline said tenderly while looking in his baby blue eyes. "We don't have to rush anything. We have all eternity together." And with that she brought his face closer to hers and kissed him.

**So yeah, quick thing. :)**

**Here's my idea: in your review you may choose any TVD couple and song you want and I will write about it. My 'innocent' hand will choose one of the ideas. It may be as crazy as you like! :)  
**


End file.
